


solid ground

by DrWinter, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Прошло уже шесть лет, с тех пор как Дерек покинул Бикон Хиллз, когда он решает вернуться. Он не уверен, что ожидает найти в стае Маккола, но она медленно становится частью его дома, а один человек — чем-то большим.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [solid ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615878) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



Дерек ждёт ещё шесть лет, прежде чем вернуться в Бикон Хиллз. Временные рамки симметричны, даже несмотря на то что в этот раз никакой кризис не тянет его обратно. Он открывает лофт, ощущая тяжесть скользящей в сторону двери, и будто возвращается к жизни, которую оставил. Он не знает, что ожидает найти, но внутри уныло, и серо, и немного пахнет пылью, хотя он перечислял деньги агентству, чтобы кого-нибудь присылали убираться раз в неделю.

Он бросает сумку на кровать внизу, но передумывает и кладёт её на пол. Сдёргивает простыни и одеяло с кровати и, связывая их в узел, идёт в прачечную комнату, которую оборудовал перед отъездом — техника ещё блестящая и новая. Он пихает все в стиральную машинку и ищет порошок, который оставлял шесть лет назад под кухонным шкафчиком на случай, если тот понадобится.

По крайней мере одна из кроватей пригодна для сна, но за свежими подушками нужно будет сходить.

Ему всё равно нужна еда, так что придётся выйти из дома. Он должен вспомнить, как живут в Бикон Хиллз взрослые, одним из которых он стал.

Даже если Бикон Хиллз вновь заставляет его хотеть стать тем разбитым мальчиком, каким он был, будучи подростком. Даже если Бикон Хиллз вынуждает его регрессировать.

*******

Дерек пишет Скотту через два дня пребывания в Бикон Хиллз. Он не знает наверняка, кто ещё находится в районе города, но связь со Скоттом он начал поддерживать после первого года тишины. Дерек заканчивает короткий диалог, осторожно приглашая Скотта и всех, кто является частью его стаи, в лофт этим вечером. Прошло шесть лет — за это время все старшеклассники, которых он знал, уже выпустились, уехали в колледж, разъехались кто куда. Он знает, что Скотт получил диплом со степенью по биологии год назад, и теперь он в медицинской школе, а не в ветеринарной, как всегда планировал. Он слышал, что Лидия работает над докторской степенью в Массачусетском технологическом институте, и что Дэнни получил работу в Силиконовой долине. Всё остальное туманно.

Первым в суматошном хаосе приезжает Стайлз, за ним идут два молодых волка, в одном из которых Дерек едва признаёт Лиама, первого бету Скотта. Он приветствует их, и потом они начинают прибывать потоком: Скотт с Кирой и Айзек, только вернувшийся из Франции, чтобы посещать медицинскую школу Скотта. Мэйсон и Бретт, Трейси, и его наконец-то представляют Хейден. Он уже знает, что Малии нет — она живёт в Аргентине с Корой. После он спрашивает о Дэнни и Лидии и начинает записывать их номера в телефон, когда лофт открывается снова, и Дерек поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть стоящего там Джексона, пахнущего настороженностью и сомнением.

— Иди сюда, — кричит Стайлз, и Джексон закрывает за собой дверь.

Дерек делает приглашающий жест, и Джексон наконец шагает вперёд — его запах всё ещё горький, и резкий, и нервозный. Он смягчается, когда Джексон присоединяется к стае: падает на софу между Мейсоном, сидящим с одной стороны, и Лиамом с Хейден — с другой. Джексон знаком с этими волками, он расслаблен с ними.

И это значит, что присутствие Дерека выводит его из себя.

Вечер проходит в волнении музыки, алкоголя и еды. Джордан появляется позднее с молодым новым волком. Дерек не запоминает его имя, хотя слышит историю о спасении парня от верной смерти и неожиданном укусе.

Это не стая Дерека — определённо, не стая Хейла, — но ему хорошо со всеми ними. Дерек медленно расслабляется, болтая, и задаётся вопросом, возможно, в этот раз он сумеет обрести спокойствие в Бикон Хиллз?

*******

Лофт был расширен, когда Дерек ушёл, и зияющая дыра становится новой частью первого этажа с полностью оборудованной кухней, и прачечной комнатой, и второй ванной комнатой, расположенной в месте, где раньше была соседская квартира. В определённый момент Дерек исчезает в кухне и стоит там, дыша свежим воздухом, вдыхая запахи и пробираясь сквозь них, изучая те, что ещё не знакомы, и внося в каталог изменения тех, которых он не видел в течение шести лет или, в одном из случаев, дольше.

— Ты Дерек Хейл, — Бретт прислоняется к дверному проёму, скрестив руки и склонив голову; его ноздри раздуваются. Талбот, рождённый оборотень, встречается с Мэйсоном… Дерек знает наиболее существенные детали, даже если не уверен, пересекались ли они сегодня.

— Иногда они говорят о тебе, будто ты чуть ли не божество среди рождённых оборотней.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — говорит Дерек, отворачиваясь, чтобы наполнить ведёрко со льдом и прихватить ещё напитков. — Я не был хорошим альфой.

— Но ты знаешь, как это работает, а Скотт всё ещё нет, — отвечает Бретт, коротко пожав плечом. — Я помогаю, как могу, но я был со стаей Сатоми с двенадцати лет. Я не так уж много помню, в отличие от тебя.

— Мне было всего шестнадцать, когда дом сгорел, — Дерек старается говорить как можно спокойнее. — Сомневаюсь, что я намного лучше тебя. Единственное различие в том, что моей матерью была Талия Хейл.

— Это большое различие, — тихо говорит Бретт. — Мы все знаем, кем были Хейлы. Мы пришли за укрытием, когда на нас охотились, но вас уже не было. Когда мы добрались сюда, мы нашли Сатоми, и она приняла меня и сестру. Но это не было тем же, как быть с рождёнными волками.

Что-то ползёт по спине Дереке, колет рядом с позвоночником, и он откладывает ведёрко, которое держал.

— Стая — это то, что ты думаешь о ней, — едва слышно произносит он. — Есть различия между рождёнными и укушенными, да, но если ты не держишься за то, что у тебя есть, у тебя не будет вообще ничего. Я уже не улучшу свои навыки, в отличие от стаи, потому что знал, каково ощущать мир другим, ещё до того как начал ходить. Они ничем не хуже, только потому что вынуждены были учиться контролировать самообладание. Скотт хороший альфа.

— Я знаю, — он подходит ближе, всё ещё скрестив руки и склонив голову, и смотрит с выражением, будто что-то ищет в Дереке. — Но некоторые из них не понимают этого. Некоторые из них ждали твоего возвращения, как будто ты соберёшь куски этой стаи, которые до сих пор не в порядке.

— Ты сейчас официально со Скоттом?

— Я с Мейсоном, а Мейсон со Скоттом, — он криво усмехается. — Так что да, я со Скоттом. Как и ты, — следует непродолжительная пауза, и Бретт чуть кивает, — добро пожаловать в стаю.

Тишина висит в воздухе, тяжелом и густом, и Дерек знает, что это был диалог с подтекстом. Но он давно не практиковался — он был сам по себе очень долго и не имеет никакого представления о том, что Бретт пытался сказать.

Дело в том, что он бы прямо спросил Скотта, но не уверен, знает ли тот. Бретт осведомлён о чём-то разбитом в их стае и просит Дерека присмотреть за этим. Собрать.

Но стая кажется хорошей, насколько Дерек видит. Если что-то и не вписывается, так это сам Дерек.

*******

Джексон появляется спустя два дня, стоя на пороге, даже после того как Дерек откатил, открывая, дверь. Тот будто к земле прирос, так что Дерек решает, что Джексон сосредоточен на том, чтобы оставаться неподвижным, и запах нервозности кислотой касается его носа.

— Ты заходишь? — интересуется Дерек, и Джексон делает два шага вперёд — ровно столько, чтобы перешагнуть через порог и дать Дереку закрыть за ним дверь.

— Ты снова заставишь меня уйти? — осведомляется он, и внутреннее беспокойство сменяется яростью, поражающей Дерека жаром химических знаков, исходящих от молодого мужчины. — Потому что я часть стаи Маккола. И я никуда не уйду.

Дерек моргает.

— Тебя беспокоит это? Что я собираюсь ворваться, и попытаться взять на себя ответственность Скотта, и вернуться к тому, что происходило здесь шесть лет назад? Нет, Джексон. Я бы не стал просить тебя уйти. И я не делал этого в первый раз. Это ты ушёл.

Джексон прищуривается и подходит, хватая Дерека за плечо и подтягивась ещё ближе, приникая носом к основанию челюсти. Дерек рычит, но стоит смирно, позволяя Джесону вдыхать его запах.

— Родители сказали, что это ты велел им увезти меня отсюда, — говорит он тусклым сдержанным тоном.

Если вы хотите, чтобы он был в безопасности, он должен быть где угодно, кроме Бикон Хиллз.

Да, Дерек помнит это.

Он отворачивается и проходит в лофт, падая на диван, чтобы поставить на паузу документальный фильм, который шёл по телевизору, когда Джексон постучался.

— Я сказал им, что для тебя же будет безопаснее находиться где-то в другом месте, — негромко говорит Дерек. — Я был дерьмовым альфой. Ты знаешь это. Я бы никогда не укусил тебя. Или кого-то ещё. Инстинкт заставил меня искать стаю, и вместо этого я остался с мёртвым подростком, ящерицей-монстром и чокнутым дядей. Это не было нормально, — он бросает взгляд на Джексона, медлящего в дверях. — И ты выжил, не так ли?

До него потихоньку доходит, и он роняет ключи на стол, бросая пиджак на стул. Он садится на другом конце дивана, несмотря на то что Дерек не приглашал его остаться.

— Выжил, да, — бормочет он. — Было дерьмово. В Лондоне. Ты не предупредил меня, что худшей частью будет то, что я буду далеко от моего альфы. Я не знал, что это будет так больно.

— Я не знал, — признаёт Дерек, потому что он знает о многих вещах, но также есть много маленьких деталей, о которых он не задумывался. Они не были важны прежде. — И ты никогда не говорил.

— Зачем я должен был что-то говорить? Ты отослал меня, — в его голосе всё ещё слышна боль, его запах и свежий, и рассерженный, и неожиданный. — Если ты не хотел, чтобы я был частью твоей стаи здесь, я не собирался говорить, что нуждаюсь в тебе. Ты хотел убить меня, когда я был канимой. Ты с самого начала не хотел кусать меня.

Дерек не может это отрицать.

— Я был мудилой, — мягко говорит он. — Может, я и был на шесть лет старше тебя, но не во всём мудрее, хоть и пережил достаточно. Это не оправдание, да, но причина. Мне хотелось бы думать, что я достаточно повзрослел, чтобы сейчас мы были в одной стае.

Джексон кивает, сутулясь и скрещивая руки, смотрит в пол. Он не выглядит так, будто собирается двигаться в ближайшее время, так что Дерек откидывается назад и расслабляется. Они сидят на расстоянии друг от друга. Дерек снимает с паузы передачу; у диктора успокаивающий и не совсем монотонный голос.

— Стайлз рассказал мне, — тихо говорит Джексон. — Я не знаю, пытался ли он показать, что мои проблемы не имели никакого значения, или он оправдывал тебя, или он просто хотел, чтобы я знал, что ты облажался, так же как и я. Но он рассказал. О Пейдж, о Кейт. О Дженнифер.

Имена не ранят так, как раньше. Шесть лет спустя Дерек оглядывается на эти отношения и признаёт, что они значили и, что ещё важнее, что они не значат. Он смотрит в телевизор.

— Итак, ты знаешь, что я убил свою первую девушку, когда её организм отверг укус. Что моя вторая девушка совратила малолетку и убила большую часть моей семьи. И что я встречался со смертоносным друидом, которая использовала меня против моей же стаи, — он слабо улыбается, отмечая это. — У меня были здоровые отношения за последнюю дюжину лет.

— У меня не было, — тихо фыркает Джексон. — У тебя проблемы со смертью, а меня все бросают. Мои биологические родители. Мой альфа. Мои приёмные родители, которые до сих пор живут в Лондоне и даже не прилетят в Штаты, чтобы навестить меня. Лидия, Дэнни. Стайлз считает, что все, с кем ты встречался, готовы были умереть за тебя или убить, чтобы освободиться. Тогда как все просто хотят уйти от меня, и они уходят.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать, Джексон? — Дерек смотрит на него, понимая, что Джексон смотрит на него в ответ, пристально и спокойно, даже не нервничая.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — осторожно говорит он. — Ты первый, кто вообще потрудился вернуться. Так что спасибо за это.

Дерек не знает, как ответить. Он вернулся не ради Джексона. Он не вернулся даже ради стаи Скотта. Он вернулся, потому что, в конце концов, Бикон Хиллз — это его истинное место.

*******

Джексон приходит регулярно. Иногда один, иногда с остальными членами стаи. Весна сменяется летом, и даже несмотря на то что Скотт и Айзек заканчивают первый год в медицинской школе, и более юные члены стаи заканчивают обучение в колледже, Дерек замечает, что Лидия не появляется в Бикон Хиллз.

Джексон ничего не говорит ни в мае, ни в июне, но по мере того как у многих в стае появляется больше свободного времени, Дерек видит напряжение в выражении его лица — в сжатых губах и залегшим под глазами тенях.

Стая проводит больше времени у Дерека, заявляя, что у него больше комнат, чем в домах их семей или в маленьких студенческих квартирках. Он не против компании, и когда лето начинает уступать холодным ночам, а один сосед освобождает квартиру, Дерек думает, что нужно перестроить лофт, поставив лестницу между этажами, и снести часть стен, чтобы соединить комнаты. Он хочет большую комнату, где все смогут собираться, и, возможно, две небольшие гостевые комнаты. И третью ванную. Может, четвёртую.

Где-то на задворках разума появляется мысль, что он хочет превратить эту многоквартирную постройку в дом стаи.

После того как стая уходит, Джексон обычно задерживается, развалившись на диване, и Дерек не имеет ничего против компании. Иногда Дерек поднимается в спальню и спускается утром, чтобы застать Джексона спящим на софе или, ещё реже, свернувшимся на запасной кровати.

Эта странно мирная жизнь напоминает Дереку былые времена, до того как он совершил ошибку и влюбился в первый раз.

*******

Дерек уже семь месяцев в Бикон Хиллз, приближается Рождество. Он выяснил, какое место занимает в стае Скотта — старший брат и советник. Он налаживает связь с большей частью стаи и находит нового лучшего друга в лице Джордана. Это облегчение — в его возрасте иметь кого-то, с кем можно провести время.

И есть Джексон, который практически живёт в его лофте, и дом пахнет им до такой степени, что Дерек не хочет просить его уйти. Это усложняет жизнь, потому что он не хочет этого или не нуждается в том, и он не знает, что думает сам Джексон. Но он здесь, и Дерек просто позволяет ему это.

Скоро Рождество, и Дерек ставит ель в углу комнаты, и каждый из стаи вручает ему подарок. Он не упоминал о своём дне рождения, но среди подарков несколько пакетов, завёрнутых в бумагу, явно не имеющую отношения к празднику, и он знает, что и Джордан, и Стайлз имеют доступ к официальным документам. Пакеты есть и для Коры, Малии, Дэнни и даже Лидии; Скотт уговорил их всех вернуться.

И с Джексоном что-то не так.

Дерек не может сказать, что именно, он только ощущает запах разочарования и печали на его коже, просачивающийся в воздух в квартире Дерека, впитывающийся в ткань софы. Но Джексон не выглядит так, будто хочет поговорить — он просто сидит в углу и тихо обижается.

Однажды ночью Дерек слышит тихий шум телевизор, хотя стая уже ушла. Лофт пуст в ожидании Коры и Малии, приезжающих в воскресенье, и Лидии с Дэнни, которые прилетят в понедельник. Джексон сидит в углу дивана, будто может спрятаться там, обхватив чашку кофе.

Дерек делает себе кофе и садится на своё место с другого конца дивана.

— Я стану официально стар во вторник, — говорит он.

Джексон издаёт звук, который мог бы означать согласие или, может быть, веселье. Дерек не может сказать.

— Мне исполняется тридцать в этом году. Что значит, я самый взрослый из всех вас.

На этот раз Джексон фыркает, и Дерек бросает на него взгляд.

— Что значит, если ты захочешь поговорить со мной, я выслушаю. Что бы это ни было, — отвечает Дерек. — Мы же друзья.

— Ты мой якорь, — Джексон смотрит в потолок. — Чего бы оно ни стоило. Это не то, чего я хотел. И, скорее всего, не то, чего хотел ты. Но я подумал, что ты должен знать.

— Джексон.

Джексон ставит кружку с кофе на стол и встаёт на ноги.

— Не бери в голову. Это… в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Это потому что Лидия возвращается?

Дерек понимает. Она его первая любовь, и она оставила его, когда он нуждался в ней. Он знает, что Лидия перестала разговаривать с Джексоном, когда он ушёл, знает, что она никогда не была действительно рада его возвращению. 

— Или дело в том, что ты снова увидишь Дэнни?

Джексон останавливается на полпути и оборачивается на Дерека, приоткрыв рот.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — медленно говорит он. — Ты даже не представляешь.

Ноздри Дерека расширяются; он приоткрывает рот и глубоко вдыхает, стараясь вобрать больше запаха, катает его на языке. Гнев, ярость, нервозность, разочарование. Джексон ведёт борьбу с самим собой, как если бы он мог сделать шаг назад или шаг вперёд, и оба варианта имели смысл. Дерек видит когти, прежде чем Джексон сжимает руки в кулаки. 

Но он и понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Джексон.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне, — замечает он.

— Ты действительно живёшь здесь или просто ждёшь, пока эта стая разрушит и оставит тебя снова? — спрашивает Джексон. — Или это просто я? Не отвечай, это просто я. Я понимаю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я не ухожу. Я никуда не уйду, Дерек. Я не буду в большей безопасности где-то ещё, я не буду счастливее где-то ещё. Я не из стаи Скотта, я из твоей стаи. И это понятно даже идиоту, Дерек.

Он скрывает что-то. Сердцебиение Джексона усиливается, нервозность горче, чем жар злости в его запахе.

Дерек чувствует, как глухо стучит собственное сердце, когда ощущает кое-что ещё в воздухе, щепотку кое-чего неожиданного. Желание. Страсть. Щепотка мускуса. Он тяжело сглатывает, не зная, как упустил это.

— Ох.

Джексон сухо смеётся.

— Да. Ох. Прости, я не собирался посягать на твою жизнь.

— Я тоже не собираюсь оставлять тебя, — Дерек кивает на диван. — Садись, Джексон. Теперь, когда мы выяснили, что ни один из нас никуда не собирается, сядь.

Джексон садится на край софы, ближе к середине, чем к краю, и Дерек придвигается к нему. Они соприкасаются бёдрами, прижимаясь друг к другу. Дерек кладёт руку на ногу Джексона и чувствует, как тот расслабляется, хотя по его телу всё ещё бродит нервная дрожь.

Дерек не думал об этом. Не потому что не хотел, а потому что не позволял себе увидеть это. Не мог позволить себе увидеть. Он знает, что сейчас его дом, наполненный запахом Джексона, стал лучше. Он знает, что здесь чувствует твёрдую почву под ногами, намного более устойчивую, чем та, на которой он стоял годами. Он знает, что это шанс, который нужно использовать, и Джексон подталкивает его к этому, беспокоясь о том, что Дерек просто отпустит его.

— Я доверяю тебе, — говорит Дерек медленно, ожидая, пока Джексон вдохнёт и выдохнет, слегка кивнув. — И ты доверяешь мне, — это не вопрос, но Джексон отвечает на утверждение очередным кивком. — Тогда не уходи, — Дерек не удерживает Джексона — просто осторожно наклоняется, чтобы мягко и легко поцеловать его. Это едва ли больше, чем касание губ. Достаточное, чтобы его густая щетина коснулась бритого подбородка Джексона. Достаточное, чтобы он поймал его дыхание с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Дерек, обхватывая ладонью щеку Джексона, чтобы почувствовать кивок, почувствовать слова, когда Джексон шепчет: «Да». 

— Тогда останься, — говорит Дерек.

И Джексон остаётся.


End file.
